


[Podfic] Chilling With The Hulk

by Bouzingo, sisi_rambles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bouzingo/pseuds/Bouzingo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Came here because I know I can’t kill you.”</p>
<p>    “That’s um… wow. Should I be concerned?” Bruce asks.</p>
<p>    “I can’t kill you,” Bucky repeats bluntly. Bruce assumes this is Bucky’s way of telling him that he won’t try.</p>
<p>    AKA Bucky chills at Bruce's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Chilling With The Hulk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chilling With The Hulk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747622) by [Bouzingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bouzingo/pseuds/Bouzingo). 



Length: 00:14:58

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Chilling%20With%20The%20Hulk.mp3) (14 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Chilling%20With%20The%20Hulk.m4b) (6.5 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
